


Deleted Scenery

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [23]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Skull Island, Thor: The Dark World, talk dirty to me, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ridiculous text message exchange between Tom, who is in Hawaii filming <em>Skull Island</em>, and his beloved Carmen, who is back home in London (and maybe spending too much time on Tumblr). Inspired by the deleted Loki coronation scene that is available on the DVD/Blu-Ray release of <em>Thor: The Dark World</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scenery

**Carmen:** baby

 **Tom:** yes?

 **Carmen:** I was thinking

 **Tom:** hmm?

 **Carmen:** just saw a deleted scene from TDW on tumblr

 **Tom:** not gonna ask which

 **Tom:** think i already know and why are you still on tumblr?

 **Carmen:** for the recipes

 **Tom:** liar

 **Carmen:** but back to my q: the cape

 **Tom:** too much

 **Carmen:** for Loki? fuck no

 **Tom:** ha

 **Carmen:** there coulda been more

 **Tom:** such as

 **Carmen:** dunno - bones of your enemies. nubile young things from an unseen harem

 **Tom:** Button, this is Loki, not Conan the Barbarian

 **Carmen:** now im picturing you in a loin cloth

 **Tom:** o_O

 **Carmen:** one word: soaking

 **Tom:** two words: next time

 **Carmen:** oh fuck

 **Tom:** gotta go - miss you. love you.

 **Carmen:** WAIT! cant leave me with “next time”. wont be home for ages

 **Tom:** how about this

 **Tom:** i find the nicest tree on this island

 **Tom:** send you a selfie

 **Carmen:** ?

 **Tom:** one word: Tarzan

 **Carmen:** UNF

 **Tom:** banana included

 **Carmen:** my favorite stocking stuffer

 **Tom:** not just your stocking im gonna stuff

 **Carmen:** *dead*


End file.
